spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 56: Into the Feywild
Chvilku potom co se společnost vydá do vodního chrámu vyráží Bexley do Feywildu zachránit Golgarima. Kira mu před odchodem dala lehký popis kruhu kterým se do okolí Red Larche dostali. Zelphar přinese na mol opilého Pedra, kterému na rameni sedí podezřelý kus magického kovu. “Tohodle debila si vemte s sebou ať mi zase někam nespadne.” Zdá se, že opilý Pedro v podzemí společnosti propadl do jiné pláně existence. Bexley ho bere s sebou a přidává se k němu i Pírko. Cestou se k ním ještě přidá Drexa, vůdkyně ještěřích lidí, Krull, jeden ze třech Feugenových generálů a malý rybák. Skupina vyrazí k Westwoodu a nocuje na louce za Lance Rockem u lesa. Ráno se rozdělí na tři skupiny. Bexley a Krull, Pírko a polostřízlivý Pedro a Drexa s Rybákem. Všichni dostanou povel najít kruh z hub a do tří hodin se vrátit. Drexa a Rybí chlapec se rozhodnou vytrvat a navzdory tomu že nic necházejí odmítají odejít bez splnění úkolu. Bexley s Krullem najdou vhodnou část lesa, ale příliš pozdě na to aby byli schopni nalézt i portál. Pírko mezitím zjistí že s Pedrem stopuje černý panther. Po úvodním napětí se ukáže že jde o jednoho z druidů místního lesa, který bojuje proti kultům a dokonce o společnosti slyšel. Když druid Alanon vysvětlí Společnosti že do Feywildu nechtějí a že by měli odejít zjistí že zmatený Pedro vyraží hlouběji do lesa, rozhodne se je doprovodit ven. Na louce už na ně čeká Bexley. Po delší rozmluvě se zahradníkovi podaří druida přesvědčit aby vyrazil s nimi a pomohl jim portál najít. Druid je varuje že budou muset cestovat přes High Forest a že Feywild je nebezpečné místo. “Slyšeli jste někdy o tom že v Shadowfelu můžete na cestě potkat duši někoho kdo nedávno zemřel? Tak ve Feywildu se dají potkat duše těch kteří se ještě nenarodili…” Alanon poté pošle mladého ptáčka najít zbyvající dva členy skupiny. Cestou vyzvednou u lesní tůňky rybáka a ještěřici a pokračují do centra lesa. Zde na ně čeká kruh z muchomůrek. Všichni vstoupí na pokyn Alanona a pronesou frázi “Enter”. V dalším momentu stojí skupina na velké mýtině uprostřed High Forestu. Nejrůznější portály obklopují celé prostranství. Vysoké stromy dodržují dokonalý kruh mýtiny. Podivný elf jim vyrazí naproti. Nejdříve se zdá, že je do Feywildu nepustí, ale o chvíli později se v portálu na druhé straně mýtiny objeví skupina elfích válečníků kteří zřejmě přišli z bojové zóny s Phyrexií. Jejich velký jelen je kratší o nohu, jeden z elfů je jeden zaživa skupinou kovových pavouku a zbytek válečníků krvácí nebo se snaží zachránit své společníky. Eladrin, bělovlasý elf zapálí oheň v kruhu z menhirů, křikne že “do Feywildu se můžou dostat jen věci které z něj pochází” a překvapivou rychlostí běží a blinkuje směrem k jednotce. Portál do Feywildu První kruhem projde Pírko. Na zem po jeho odchodu dopadne jeho kovový meč. Skupina se postupně odportovává do alternativní reality. Drexa si s sebou vezme Sem Texovu sekeru skrz portál. Pedro se chvilku bojí o svou novou kovovou paži, ale nakonec se odportí i on. Poslední portálem projde Alanon, který slíbil že skupinu doprovodí. Svět na druhé straně je úplně jiný. Země není vidět, je pokryta kořeny, květinami, trávou, malými kytičkami, mechem a listy. Obrovské stromy s neskutečným množstvím listů ze kterých rostou další listy se divoce obtáčí kolem malé mýtiny. Neskutečná škála vůní, pachů, feromonů, vjemů, vánku, zvuků a pocitů zaplaví celou skupinu. Nejpodivnější jsou ovšem květiny tisíců barev a tvarů které jsou všude po zemi i stromech. Většina z nich se na skupinu otočí když se sem doportí. Jedna z květin, která byla blízko se dokonce vykoření a za zvednutých lístků do vzduchu utíká pryč od návštěvníků. Další květiny se na ně dívají z korun stromů a zpoza velkých větví. Skupina se chvilku radí co dál. Jak se dostaneme do “Red Larche”? Alanon si není jistý. Slyšel že Feywild je podobný Torilu, ale pěšinek je tu jen velice málo a cest co by se dalo spočítat na prstech jedné ruky. “Halooo, je tu někdo?” Zavolá bezradný Bexley. Odpověď příjde téměř hned. “Ahoooj :)” ozve se pištivý hlásek z jeho pravé strany. Bexley se chvilku rozhlíží, pak zjistí že mu odpověděla beruška která mu sedí na rameni. Skupina se chvilku ptá berušky na cestu. Malý tvor pláče, zdá se že skupině nebude moci pomoci. Nakonec se ho Bexley ptá jestli nezná někoho kdo by mohl. “Snad stará Bouřková” řekne beruška a začne je vést k domovu zmíněné bytosti. Cestou Drexa zjišťuje že jí Feywild nemá rád. Květiny se po ní ošklivě koukají a dokonce ji v jednu chvilku šlehne větev. Terén je zde těžko prostupný. Mýtina zmizí jen pár vteřin potom co z ní skupina odejde. Po chvilce složité cesty dorazí skupina k noře v kořenech stromu. Na stromě jsou vidět drápy jakéhosi tvora, ale žádný zvonek. Beruška se dá znovu do pláče. Alanon se opatrně ptá, jaké rasy je stará Bouřková. Liška zdá se. Skupina čeká neznámo dlouho až se opravdu objeví liška. Ovšem ne běžná, tato má křídla a skáče ze stromu na strom. Liška není k návštěvním tak příjemná jak čekali. Odmítá s nimi za začátku mluvit. Bexley jí nakonec nabízí dar a Liška mu za lístek Shadepalmu slibuje věrnost, svůj život a život tří generací svého rodu. Vyděšený Bexley se ptá jestli to nepřehnala. Stará bouřková se usmívá že je na skupině vidět že jsou ve Feywildu prvně. Zdá se, že zde neexistuje nic jako malé gesto. I malý dar může vyvolat doživotní službu a malá urážka zase dlouholeté války rodů. Liška chvilu polemizuje o informacích od společnosti. Trpaslíků zná hodně. A popis okolí Red Larche jí nesedí. Alanon a Bexley mezitím hovoří o kultech. Zdá se, že Alanonův druidský kruh byl vyvražděn ohnivých kultem. Smuteční vrba, o které by většina skupiny mohla přísahat že zde ještě nedávno nebyla oba muže něžně chytí kolem ramen. V jeden moment si dokonce utírá slzy a oba muže něžně pohladí po zádech. Při tomto rozhovoru osloví Liška Alanona jako prostředního syna. To u skupiny vzbudí zvědavost. Liška se ptá, jestli už slyšeli pohádku. Společnost odpovídá že ne. Liška se uměje, usadí a začne vyprávět první pohádku tohoto divného světa. Vignette: Tři děti Na začátku, když ještě rosa tvoření ležela mokrá na pláních, existovaly tři děti. Nejmladší sestra byla nejvíc prohnaná. Nejstarší syn byl nejvíce moudrý. A prostřední syn byl nejvíce unáhlený. Společně si hráli a všechno bylo dobré. Tento ráj mezi sourozenci ale nemohl trvat věčně. Nejmladší sestra byla vždy krůček od problému a nebála se prozkoumávat temná a nebezpečná místa. Utekla svým bratrům a vydala se prozkoumávat stínové části své pláně. Objevila návštěvníky. Příšery které kdysi sloužily bohům, ale byly vyhnány kvůli neschopnosti poslouchat své pány. Sama velmi tvrdohlavá začala dcerka rychle sympatizovat s cizinci a chovat se k nim jako k přátelům. Když nejstarší syn zjistil o spojonectví své sestry a temných koutů svého světa, začal se s ní hádat. Tvrdohlavá holčička se ale nenechala přesvědčit a svého bratra dokonce napadla. Ze začátku si bratři mysleli že jde pouze o vtip, ale pak zjistili temnou pravdu. Nejmladší sestra se obrátila proti svým sourozencům. Ve světě víl začala válka. Královské děti Feywildu, kdysi idolizované trio, nyní válčilo proti sobě. Po útoku na svého bratra nejmladší dítě uteklo a začalo sbírat své spojence. Po dobu, která se zdála jako věky vedla nejmladší sestra válku proti svým bratrům. Krása a čistota Feywildu byla potřísněna krví elfů. Konečně po mnoha letech války porazili bratři svou mladou sestru. Ti kteří s ní původně sympatizovali utekli a schovali se do podzemí. Nejmladší sestra se skryla s nimi a stala se královnou svého světa. Feydark, jak obyvatelé Feywildu nazývají Underdark se stal domovem Drowů. Harmonie světa byla navždy narušena. Po nepříjemné válce se bratři rozešli také. Nejstarší bratr se rozhodl zůstat zde a ještě více se vzdálil unáhlenosti. Jeho následovníci učinili stejně. Většina Eladrin, dodnes žije ve Feywildu. Prostřední bratr, zničen tím jak jeho rodina dopadla se rozhodl svět opustit. Sebral své společníky a společně vyrazili do nového světa. Elfové přišli do mnoha světů Materiálních Plání a mnoho z nich na svůj původní domov raději zapomnělo. Stará Bouřková pomalu podovídává příběh když se zastaví a vyděšené kouká na Bexleyho. Její chlupy se naježí, začne vrčet, mrská ocasem. Zdá se, že Bexley u pohádky začal bezděčně jíst okolo rostoucí bobule ačkoliv je Alanon silně varoval ať ve Feywildu nic nejedí. Liška je z toho perplex. Zdá se, že nikdo nikdy nepřežil dotek “slz bohyně Shar” natože aby je dokázal strčit do pusy a nezemřel. Bexley polykající již třetí bobuli se zatváří vyděšeně. Než stihne kdokoliv cokoliv říct, Selúne, měsíc Torilu, který obíhá i Feywild kde slunce nikdy nezapadá se zastaví nad mýtinou. Stromy v okolí se rozestoupí a na Bexleyho na okamžik zasvítí světlo Selúne. V další chvíli měsíc exploduje. Liška se znovu klaní černému zahradníkovi. “Je to pravda! Zkus to! Zkus sílu Shar! Přej si něco!” Zmatený Bexley vysloví přání znát pozici květiny pro kterou ho poslala královna léta. (a taky Golgarim by prý nevadil) Okamžitě v další chvíli zná správnou cestu do místního odrazu Red Larche. Skupina se vydá na vyčerpávající cestu. Květiny dále obtěžují Drexu. V jednu chvilku se stádečko sedmikrásek připojí k velké fialové květině a celé stádo charguje proti Ještěřici. Drexa se na květiny otočí a zařve. Vyděšené květiny utíkají pryč a schovávají se vyděšeně za stromy. Bexley sebere malé semínko a nechá ho vykvést. Vyděšená malá květinka se k němu lísá jako kachňátko k mamince. Bexley který chtěl květinu dát Drexe malou kytičku schová do svého brnění a zkusí vypěstovat semínko kopřivy z Torilu. I kopřiva se ovšem probere s vědomím. Zdá se, že ovládá bojové umění a snaží se svého otce chránit. Drexa dar příjme ačkoliv s ní kopřiva bojuje pomocí kung-fu. Květina držená velkou ještěří rukou obejme pařát a signalizuje zahradníkovi ať jde, že zlou ještěřici se sekerou udrží. Skupina dorazí ke dvou padlým stromům. Bexley si je jistý že musí projít skrz. Uprostřed kořenů má síť malý pavouček. Vědomi si slov Staré Bouřkové se všichni radí co dále dělat. Pedro který zrovna pije ze své lahve si všimne “hvězdné oblohy”. Obloha nad nimi je ve skutečnosti obrovská síť plná velkých svítících pavouků. Pavouček zdá se nemluví. Alanon odmítá plést pavoukovi novou síť. Bexley posílá svého sprita Viktora ať se s pavoučkem domluví. Nešikovný Viktor se ale zaplete do pavoučkovy sítě a pavouk na něj vleze. “Běžte.. Já Vás asi doženu.. “ říká Viktor a skupina nakonec opravdu vyrazí bez něj. Zdá se, že dveřmi z kořenů se nalézá jedna se stezek Feywildu. Dva padlé stromy jsou ve skutečnosti obydlené spoustou různých zvířátek a bytostí. Cestou stará Liška vypráví další pohádku. Vignette: O třech cestovatelích Za sedmero horami, za sedmero řekami, žili byli tři cestovatelé kteří vstoupili do světa víl. První z nich byl bard z lidských kmenů kteří žili u přechodu do Feywildu na straně lidí. Druhý byl elf jehož druidský kruh ochraňoval ten samý přechod na druhé straně ve Feywildu. Třetí byl Satyr, mladý, neohleduplný a náchylný k záchatům vzteku, který cestoval jako ochránce zbylých dvou. Jednoho dne trio přišlo na místo kde se cesta táhla srkze dva obří padlé kmeny. Na jejich konci se cesta rozdělovala kolem velkého stromu. Zatímco si ho prohlíželi, dryada vystoupila ze stromu, krásná a děsivá. Požadovala aby každý z cestovalé udělal něco co jí uctí. “Povězte mi něco o mé kráse.” První kdo k ní přišel byl lidský bard, který vyprávěl o tom jak by mohl znesmrtelnit dryádu pomocí příběhu nebo písně, protože to byly nejlepší způsoby jak zachytit její krásu. “Hlupáku!” zakřičela dryada. “To nedokážeš udržet tajemství?! Tvé písně by přivedly dřevorubce a zlá monstra k mému stromu!” Pokynula Bardovi aby přišel blíže a pošeptala mu magické tajemství do ucha. “Právě jsi se dozvěděl jedno tajemství. Druhé je tajemství místa mého stromu. Teprve až zjistíš třetí tajemství, tajemství větší než všechna jiná, smíš se vrátit do tohoto světa.” Jakmile to dořekla, zvedla svou rukou a vypověděla Barda pryč z Feywildu. Rozlobený tím že viděl prokletí svého přítele vyskočil satyr vpřed, držíc svou sekeru v rukách a letící zatímco křičel. Jeho let při kterém chtěl pokácet dryádin strom byl ovšem zastaven. Dryáda ho držela za jeho čelo svou ruku. “Nechala jsem tvého přítele se vzpomenikou na mé tajemství, abych ho svázala silou tří. Ty nebudeš mít takové štěstí.” Po této větě mu Dryada ukradla všechy vzpomínky a odeslala ho pryč z Feywildu. Jeho prokletím se stalo že smí promluvit a jeho vzpomínky se vrátí teprve až se všichni tři shledají. Elf který viděl své přátele prokleté a vyhnané, přistoupil k dryádě s pokorou. Řekl že krása dryády je něco co musí být zachováno. Nabídl že použije svou moudrost aby udělal strom silnější, že pomůže květinám v okolí, a že změní cestu aby vedla dál od stromu. Dryáda byla potěšena a propustila druida s jednou z větví svého stromu. “Vyhledej velký moudrý strom a dej mu tohle. Budeš odměnen více než si dokážeš přát.” A jak dryáda řekla, mohl druid v míru odejít. Zatímco stará liška příběh dopovídá doraží skupina na stejné místo jako v pohádce. Ze stromu vystopí krásná žena oblečena v květinách stejně jako v pohádce. “Co mi můžeš říct o mé kráse?” Ptá se okamžitě překvapeného Pedra. “Většinou chlastám abych zapomněl, ale tohle si pamatovat chci” řekne pomalu Pedro, zatímco dává stranou láhev. Dryáda se usměje a pokyne mu na svou pravou stranu. Další je na řadě Bexley který mluví o pomíjivosti všeho kromě krásy Dryády. Dryáda se začervená ačkoliv to není při zelené kuži možné a pustí Warlocka dál. Pírko má problémy. Dryáda s ním začne mluvit v jeho hlavě a Pírko přiznává že oneměl úžasem a neví co říct. Dryáda se zlodějovi vysmívá. “Opravdu Váš druh ukradl dar řeci aby říkal věci jako že “Neví co říct?” Máš dar řeči, řekni mi co vidíš.” Pírko přizná že její krása je na řeč příliš složitá a že by se daru vzdal za pohled na ní. Dryáda souhlasí. Pírko prochází kolem a uvědomuje si, že se za průchod vzdal řeči. Stará Bouřková prochází kolem dryády s komentářem “Já jsem místní..” “Jasně” kývne Dryáda a posílá lišku dále. Feugenovy jednotky mají také problémy. Drexy homosexuální komentář a sekera nepomáhají, ale nakonec její komentář o teplokrevnosti z pohledu na Dryádu funguje. Rybí chlapec nevolí správná slova a je banishut z pláně na dobro. Krull slibuje strážit Dryádu na věky a lesní žena přijímá. Nakonec Alanon přirovnává krásu ženu ke zvířatům. Dryáda se nejdříve cítí uražena, ale nakonec pochopí váhu elfových slov a pouští ho dále. Pošle s nimi i štítového vojáka, neboť skupina prý bude potřebovat ochranu. Za stromem je list který se drží s kapkou rosy nad velkým udolím. Skupina přenocuje a Pírko, Bexley a Pedro znovu poruší Alanonovu radu o nepití věcí z lesa. Pírko poblouzněný silnými pocity Feywildu sní všechny zásoby najednou. Ráno skupina svěsí list až dolů do údolí a s menšími a většími problémy z něj sleze dolů. Bexley naviguje skupinu dále. Před nimi se rozléhá velká řeka. Sestra Dessarin River jak všichni doufají. Skupina vyrazí přes lekníny na druhou stranu. Drexe jeden z leknínů uhne a ona pokračuje dál vodou. V půlce dlouhé cesty si Pedro na leknínu před sebou všimne krásné nahé ženy. Okamžitě propadne kouzlu pohledu na ní a vyrazí za ní. Než stačí kdokoliv zaregovat sehne se dolů k ní, žena s krásnými prsy mu položí ruku na tvář jako by ho chtěla políbit a strhne ho dolů pod vodu. Rusalka a Pedro Všichni si toho naštěstí všimnou a vyrazí Pedrovi na pomoc. Drexa k němu plave, vojáci ho loví z leknínů a někdo dokonce posílá spelly pod vodu. Po nepodařeném Eldritch Blastu z Bexleyho vyletí velký fireball. Hodně velký. Všichni se dávají na útěk. Alanon chytá Pedra který se mezitím uvolnil a Drexa pouští ocas potom co jí Rusalka chytí místo Pedra. Fireball za nimi vybuchuje v ohromné explozi pod vodou a vytváří přívalovou vlnu které se hrdinům podaří utéct. Všichni se dají dohromady a vzdálí se nebezpečné řece. Po zahlednutí nebezpečného monstra se skupina pod technickým názvem SG3 vydává dál na cestu. Na mýtině před nimi probíhá boj. Žena Eladrin zde velí dvoum entům v boji s podivnými žábami. Společnost se rozkoukoukává jen chvilku a pak se vrhne elfce pomoci. Krull a Drexa zaujmou obrannou pozici tak jak je učil Feugen a přilákají pozornost šedé žáby která právě roztrhala jednoho z entů. Zbytek skupiny útočí do Červené žáby která je zdá se vede. V Pedrově ruce objeví podivná světla která začínají střílet různá kouzla. Nikdo z toho není překvapenější a vyděšenější než Pedro. Červený Slaad otevře svou pusu aby ukázal další oči a šílenství Limba Bexleymu a Alanonovi. Pírko nemá svůj den, sebere trn a snaží s ním bodnout červenou žábu. Ani jednou se mu to nepodaří. Bexley posílá jedno kouzlo za druhým, elfka se nakonec rozeběhne proti červené žábě která ji ale chytí a velice děsivě do ní svými drápy naklade vejce a pak jí odhodí. Jedno z bexleyho kouzel vyvolá ducha děsivého malého potratu který přiměje zahradníka na útěk. Pírkovi se stane o pár chvil později to samé. Alanon vyvolá Velkého Jelena kterého viděl ten den v High Forestu, sám se do něj změní a malé stádo chargem útočí na vůdce Slaadů. Na druhé straně mezitím Šedý Slaad konečně prorazí obranu Feugenových mužů, srazí Krulla na zem a velice násilně mu naklade vajíčka do pusy. Alanon a Pedro dorazí červeného Slaada a Druid se se svým petem obrací zpět a útočí na šedého. Boj skončí rychle a skupina vyrazí hledat Bexleyho, kterého najdou zakukleného ve velkém květu směrem k řece. Všichni začínají hovořit s Eladrinskou ženou. Zdá se, že žena nezná jejich jazyk, ale začíná se ho rychle učit. Jakmile nějaké slovo slyší, dokáže ho už používat. Konverzace je ze začátku dost složitá, na konci už Eladrin používá slova která ji nikdo nenaučil. Zdá se, že se naučila Common v několika desítkách minut. Zdá se, že kromě velice silné magie infestaci Slaadu není možné porazit. Vyděšený Pírko zjišťuje že má (spolu s Krullem a tajemnou ženou) jen měsíc života, ale neztrácí naději. Žena mluví o tom jak je místní údolí zamořené Slaady. Zdá se, že zde probíhá válka. Po zmínění Golgarima je žena vede přes les do modřínového háje. Po “dni” cesty se skupina opravdu dostane ke kruhu z modřínů, kde se s ženou rozloučí. Za Bariérou ze stromů je vítá Vílí Drak. “Vítejte ve Spolesnosti! Pojďte vezmu Vás do hlavní budovy.” Velký zakořeněný dům stojí uprostřed opevněné části lesa. Okolo stojí několik malých bungalovů. V hlavní budově je přivítá Satyr jménem Men Moiare, který se jim, zdá se, snaží pomoci. Nikdo nemá moc náladu se vítat nebo povídat si a Satyr je provede velkou společenskou mísností plnou různých ras dolů do podzemí kde mají Loot. Součástí Lootu je trpaslík ve výklenku u schodů. Golgarim. Zdá se, že trpaslík se stal obětí nechtěného planárního cestování a nyní se bojí pohnout. Zatímco otrávená SG3 řeší co s trpaslíkem vydává se Bexley bez vědomí Satyra do podzemí. Jeho dar z bobulí Shar mu říká, že je tam něco co hledá. V jedné z beden najde malé truhly. Jedna z nich je ve skutenčosti truhlík s víkem. Po nadzvednutí víka se místnost rozzáří světlem a z truhly se postaví krásná Slunečnice. Přesně jako v jeho snech. Když se jí Bexley dotkne, nechá mu slunečnice na ruce znak svého listu a pošle mu několik výjevů do hlavy. Velké Sady těchto slunečnic se spoustou víl které se o ně starají. Podivné křivé a ohavné bytosti které květinu odnášejí. Smutnou královnu léta spící ve své mísnosti ve Feydarku která je celá pokrytá květinami. Zdá se, že mísnost odsud není daleko a je kryta pastmi. Mezitím Společnost naloží Golgarima na štít pod vlivem Feign Dead.